True Happiness
by WolfDemonRika
Summary: Valewind oneshots. Chap2 Vincent can't sleep after Yuffie's party. Cid can fix that. Shonenai
1. birthday

Rika: Hello wonderful probably nonexistent readers this is the author. This takes place a few months after DoC. And forget the Cid is married to Shera thing for this or you'll probably hate me because it's Shonen-ai aka Cid/Vin. I hope I get this done by the end of today or I'm late. Sadness! Oh well onto Vincent's Birthday Present!

Disclaimer: - look up the word if you don't know what this is yet

* * *

True Happiness

Cid swiped the random junk off his desk, plopping the stack of forms and reports he had to fill out in the cleared space. "God damned paperwork." he mumbled, "I aint' got time for ya' now so rot here till I do." He stretched his arms over his head, turning to leave his room. "Wonder why Spike wanted us ta go to the Gold Saucer anyway?" He reached at the doorknob, only to jump back when the door slammed open.

"Hide me!" Vincent yelled diving behind Cid.

"Wha? From who?" No sooner had he spoken than Cloud, Tifa, and Yuffie came through the open door.

"Them." He answered ducking behind the pilot.

"What the f#$'s goin' on here?!" Cid yelled at the intruders.

"It's Vinnie's birthday so we're cheering him up!" Yuffie punctuated he explanation by punching the air.

"More like torturing me." Vincent mumbled from behind Cid.

"Hold it! Today's your birthday? Why'd you tell them but not me?"

"I didn't Shelk did."

"That's it Vincent, you aren't moping around today if we have anything to do with it!" Tifa spoke for all of them as they each grabbed him and started dragging him away closing the door after them.

_'What the F#$ just happened?'_ Cid thought watching 'Operation Make Vincent Happy' commence.

-At the Gold Saucer Roller Coaster

"Come on Vinnie, lighten up!" Yuffie said over the noise of the crowd.

"I'd be happier if you left me alone" he muttered.

"Nonsense! We know you too well for that to work Vincent." Tifa scolded him. He just sighed in defeat.

"This way Vinnie!" Yuffie grabbed him, leading him to the entrance to the 'Ifrit' Roller Coaster.

"Oh no. I am not going on that!" he protested.

"Aww come on Vinnie it's not that bad! Well it's not as bad as the 'Meteor' at least. Come with me pleeaasee?" She begged, giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." he sighed and followed the hyperactive ninja. After a short wait they reached the front of the line.

"Coolness! We get the front!" she exclaimed.

"Wonderful." he mumbled.

"What's wrong?" She asked tugging him into the seat.

"I don't like Roller Coasters at all!" he whimpered as the bar slid down.

"Why didn't you say so?" she said seeing him grip the bar white knuckled.

"You wouldn't let me."

"Oops." she muttered as the ride began.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" she repeated. Vincent was too worried about calming his racing heart to care about the ninja's mantra.

"What happened?" Cloud asked her when they met up at the exit with Vincent still looking like a rabbit that saw a fox.

"Vinnie doesn't like Roller Coasters." Yuffie giggled.

"Obviously. Well anyway come with me, it's my turn."

"What now?" Vincent whined.

"Chocobo Racing!"

"But-"

"No 'buts' come on." Again, Vincent was dragged to the next location.

-Chocobo Stables

Vincent looked around at the mostly black and gold chocobos Cloud had raised. Most of them shied away when he came close. "Here," Cloud said, tossing the rains of a black to him, "This is Boko, you can take him." The Chocobo glared at Vincent, 'wark'ing evilly. _'It wants to eat me'_

"Boko? Um nice chocobo?" he said uneasily.

"Waark!!(Attaack)" Boko charged Vincent with its battle cry.

Vincent quickly hid behind Cloud. "I'll just use my own." Cloud just shrugged and saddled Boko for himself.

-Race Track

Vincent had never raced his small black chocobo, Shadow, before but it didn't seam to mind that much. "Don't worry about winning, just try you best boy." he patted the large bird on the neck before getting into position.

"Vincent!" Cloud called from beside him, "Good luck; no hard feelings if you lose right?"

"Of course Strife. Good luck to you too."

"Save the luck for yourself Valentine, you'll need it!"

_3 2 1 GO!!_

_What a close race we had today between Cloud Strife's Boko and Vincent Valentine's Shadow! The finishing pictures are back! And the winner is... Vincent Valentine!!_

Cloud and Vincent looked up in shock. "No fair!" Cloud yelled.

"I won Strife, no hard feelings right?" Vincent smirked slightly.

"NO, I DEMAND A REMATCH!!!!" Cloud screamed.

"Cloud it's just a race let it go." Vincent raised his hands disarmingly.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'JUST A RACE' I'M UNDEFEATED!!"

"What's going on?" Tifa asked, carrying two ice cream cones for them. Vincent took the distraction as a chance to run for it before Tifa or Cloud exploded.

-On The Shera II (Cid's new ship)

Cid was again, in his room trying to do paperwork without destroying something out of boredom. "Aaaarg! Whatever dumbass thought this shit up's gonna die if I get a hold of 'em!" Cid heard his door open and close quickly before something warm surrounded him.

"Cid, save me!" Vincent clung to his friend for dear life.

"Whoa easy, you're fine." he assured the dark gunman.

"Tell them that." Vincent let go and slunk over to Cid's bed to sit down.

"Hey now, don't worry 'bout them, I'll just kick 'em out if they come to bug ya." He sat on the bed next to Vincent, slipping his arm around him.

"Thank you Highwind." He mumbled wrapping his arms around Cid in a tight embrace.

"Don't mention it Vin." he leaned over and kissed the taller man on the forehead, holding him tightly. "Happy birthday."

* * *

A/N I made it (barely) but this is it. If you want more do it yourself, I'm not stopping you. 


	2. party

No this isn't a continuation of the last story. I am WAY too chicken to write a lemon and that's where it was goin'. This is gonna be a oneshot dump 'cause I don' wan a ton of oneshots makin' my page fifty miles long. I wrote this with my friend Roxas (nobodylarxene) from Gaia. If you have one why don't ya look us up? I'm Dark Wolf Rika over there.

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah you know the drill. I don' own you don' sue. Not like I have anything to give you anyway.

I I

Vincent sat quietly in the darkest corner of the room watching Yuffie make a fool out of herself singing her newly invented 'Cloud Song'. "My name is Cloud. I have a sword. I fight Cactaurs, because I'm bored..." Cloud had gone to mope in his room hours ago when everyone else started sing it too. They where about on their 100th time through when Vincent decided he hated the song too.

Cid noticed that Vincent was off moping so he walked over and sat down by him

Vincent slammed his hands over his ears. "This is worse that that Chocobo Song Chaos made up" He whined. He didn't mind if Cid heard him whining over Yuffie's stupid song. It wasn't likely with the volume of the little ninja's voice.

Yuffie FINALY got tired of singing her new song (singing gets tiring) and stole the controls of the Shera and turned on the radio. Luckily for the emo boys it was Gackt's REDEMPTION. Unluckily however Yuffie is a Gackt fangirl and much squealing occurred. Yuffie's squealing annoyed Vincent even more than her "Cloud Song". It was like she was stuck on "I must annoy" mode.

"Yuffie shut up or I will let Chaos out and you don't want to know what he just threatened to do to you" Vincent growled.

"Well sorry." Yuffie mumbled rolling her eyes.

"No you're not but I'll forgive you anyway" Vincent sighed heading to leave the room. "I'm going to sleep and if any of you overly hyper idiots have any sense you should too. If you can after Yuffie's idea to pour most of the sugar into dessert."

"That was a good idea!" yelled Yuffie.

"Oh yes excessive sugar for already insane people is a great idea." he sighed "I'm just glad I didn't eat any or else you'd have Galian running around like a head-less chocobo and setting things on fire" Vin shook his head at the thought of a sugar-high Galian Beast "Good night" He left to his room hoping to be able to sleep with the 'hyper club' running about.

With out letting Vincent know, Cid followed him to his room. "Why are you following me Cid?" Vincent grumbled

"Cause the #!# brat's annoyin' me an' you're my buddy"

"Fine..." Vincent said before he stormed off to his room, too tired to argue with the pilot.

"Vin! Heh fine then be emo and hide in your room" Cid fumed as he stalked off to his own room.

later that night

"Cid?" Vincent peeked his head into Cid's room "Cid are you awake?"

Cid opened his eyes "#!# Valentine I was almost asleep."

"Sorry" he mumbled and stepped into the room.

"Nightmares again?" Vincent just nodded.

"Come here and have some tea." said Cid handing Vincent the teacup on his dresser. It wasn't hot but it was still warm enough to be good.

Vincent gagged as he tried to drink the tea "What did you put in this!!"

"Don' worry bout it it'll make ya feel better"

"But it tastes terrible"

"Just drink your God damned tea!"

"Fine you don't have to yell" Vincent sat on Cid's bed and took another sip of the tea. "It's still terrible"

Cid sighed as he watched Vincent drink the tea.

"Okay now I know what's in this" Vincent half yawned.

"Knew you where smart Vin."

"Sedatives and tea don't really mix Cid." another yawn, "If you can't sleep it's better to use materiiaaah" Vincent gave up on trying to talk and jus curled up against Cid.

Cid smirked as he watched Vincent curl up against him. "Night Vin." he patted the gunman on the head.

"Night" Vincent mumbled before falling into a deep, mercifully peaceful sleep.

I I

Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
